Reasons
by kearuff
Summary: Belaian yang kontinu, lembut di kepala dan dirinya. Untuk kemarin, hari ini dan esok yang belum datang.


_kuroko no basket © fujimaki tadatoshi _

_you can read it as a oneshot or continuation of whensoever._

* * *

Kurokocchi memberinya satu alasan.

Di balik pendar matahari yang menyisip melalui korden, dan wangi bubur hangat yang tidak terlalu kentara terhirup hidungnya yang pilek, Kurokocchi meniupinya dengan sepenuh hati. Pelan-pelan, sendok dijulurkan ke mulut dan Ryouta membuka mulut dengan antusias, menyentuhkan jarinya ke tangan Kurokocchi yang terulur. Menyodorkan tangannya terus hingga menyentuh dagu Kurokocchi dan menariknya maju. Bubur ditelan dengan cepat agar tidak mengganggu.

_Pluk_. Bantal itu sukses mendarat di mulut Ryouta.

Ryouta menangkap bagaimana pipi Kurokocchi tidak akan memerah, cukup gagal baginya, dan Kurokocchi meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang telah habis. Beranjak ke meja dan mengambil kantung plastik bening yang sudah mereka berdua hapal. Sembilan belas butir yang berharga dalam hari-hari tak terhitung kedepan, memperpanjang nyawa Ryouta seperti charger baterai yang sudah akan mati. Kurokocchi akan mengamati air diteguk dan pil-pil itu larut dalam kerongkongan Ryouta, mendesah, dan mengabulkan satu permintaan Ryouta karena telah melakukan itu semua. Apa saja.

.

Ryouta ingin Kurokocchi pulang.

Membawakannya selimut segar sebagai dalih agar Kurokocchi bisa mandi di shower yang tak berbau obat-obatan dan orang sekarat. Bila Kurokocchi memandangnya dengan disaprovasi dan kekolotan untuk tinggal, Ryouta akan menggenggam tangannya, lagi sembari ia menjejalkan pengertian dan janji, lagi-lagi, untuk tetap hidup. Kurokocchi merapikan isi tasnya sementara ia mencoba tegar(Ryouta memahami bagaimana alis itu bertaut untuk mempertahankan cairan di sana). Kurokocchi mengecupnya lama, sebelum pergi.

Suara televisi samar-samar membuatnya pening, mungkin pendengarannya mulai mengabur seperti vonis yang sudah sering diperdengarkan kepadanya. Belum sempat ia menjelajahi petak-petak rumah sakit swasta ini apalagi menyalami semua tetangga kamarnya, Ryouta memutuskan untuk menekuni kamarnya saja sembari menghapal poin-poin penting dari novel-novel yang berjejer di dipan samping tempat tidurnya. Dari Kurokocchi, sampai Ryouta merasa cukup ia akan ingat bila Kurokocchi akan duduk di kursi favoritnya lagi, lentur dengan perhatian membacakannya untuk Ryouta, ketika pendengarannya benar-benar menghilang. Kurokocchi tidak perlu tahu ini.

.

Kurokocchi membawakannya selimut baru, dan satu alasan lagi.

Pertama bertemu setelah sembilan jam berpisah adalah dengan suapan buah yang segar dan segelas latte pesanan Ryouta. Kurokocchi mengelus kepalanya lagi. Turut permintaan kedua Ryouta hari ini untuk melepas selang oksigen, sepuluh menit saja, dan dokter mengalah setelah berapa kali Ryouta pura-pura mogok makan dan Kurokocchi tidak mau berbicara dengannya beberapa jam kedepan. Ryouta bersyukur Kurokocchi tidak mau jauh-jauh meski ia jengkel sekali, dan menemani Ryouta, menggenggam tangannya memastikan Ryouta benar-benar masih bernapas ketika selang itu dilepas dari hidungnya.

.

Selebrasi dipercepat setiap kali mereka ingat. Ulang tahun Ryouta, yang masih dua bulan lagi dan ia akan mencapai dua puluh empat tahun. Hanya ada pizza sisa semalam dan lilin imajiner di antara dua tangan Kurokocchi, didekatkan ke mereka berdua. Ryouta sengaja meniup bibir Kurokocchi, yang ikhlas untuk ditarik dan ia kecup. Satu tangan melingkari pinggangnya, dan satu lagi menghangatkan pipi Kurokocchi, yang tengah berbisik-bisik di telinga Ryouta, untuk terus hidup seperti itu, terus terus seperti mantra.

Kurokocchi tidak bergeser dari tempat tidur sampai Ryouta mendengkur.

.

Pijar terang dan sendu di poros gelap yang tidak ia kenal, sisipan tetes-tetes hujan yang tidak pernah ada.

Ryouta mengira akan wangi kamomil sebelum pening merambas dan kebas tangannya membuatnya terbangun. Tangan Kurokocchi dingin namun basah erat sekali di atas telapak tangan Ryouta, matanya memerah oleh air yang telah mengering. Kabel-kabel tertempel di dada, dokter dan perawat itu menyingkir oleh keberhasilan.

Ryouta menelan semua ini dengan pemahaman, menjangkau Kurokocchi di sela napasnya yang mulai kembali. Mungkin ia lupa bagaimana cara untuk bangun, hal ini sering kali terjadi belakangan. Meraih Kurokocchi dan gemetar di seluruh tubuhnya yang mengalir ke tubuh Ryouta, mengelus pundak Kurokocchi pelan untuk mulai mencium keningnya. Dengan segala yang ia ketahui di dunia ini, dan tentang Kurokocchi yang akan ia cuili setiap hari, dengan sayang.

Di tengah kecupan singkat dan dekapan yang mengerat, rapalan akan rencana-rencana masa depan yang dituturkan cepat, dalam putus asa, Kurokocchi memberi Ryouta berjuta alasan untuk bangun lagi.


End file.
